


Comrades

by lynndyre, threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before battle. (Spoilers: Rutenburg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrades

"See you tomorrow."

Yozak salutes; Conrad's mind is terrain and tactics, nearby settlements, his soldiers and his _farmers_ , so glad that he's not alone--

"Yozak--"

But, tomorrow, the battle, will come before the words. Instead, Conrad hooks his fingers under one of the straps across Yozak's chest.

Yozak tastes like dust, smells like his horse, and after three heartbeats, kisses back. Conrad feels Yozak's hand on his breeches and reaches for Yozak's belt.

They finish in minutes.

Conrad leans against Yozak's shoulder. His lieutenant cleans them up with a spare bandanna.

"I don't plan on dying tomorrow."

"Me either, Captain."


End file.
